An impact absorber is arranged, for example, between a bumper and a vehicle body frame. When receiving an impact load, the impact absorber undergoes compressive failure in a direction in which the impact load is received to absorb impact energy.
FIG. 6 shows a fiber composite impact-absorbing structure 80 disclosed in patent document 1. The fiber composite impact-absorbing structure 80 includes, for example, a hollow body 81, which is manufactured by yarns, and a web element 82, which is arranged in the hollow body 81. The hollow body 81 has the form of a conical tube. The web element 82 is I-shaped in a plan view of the fiber composite impact-absorbing structure 80 and is manufactured by fibers arranged at 45° with respect to an axial direction (X direction) of the hollow body 81.
The web element 82 is sewn to inner surfaces of the hollow body 81 with the two I-shaped ends contacting the inner surfaces. The web element 82 maintains the flat shape of the hollow body 81. Further, the web element 82 is arranged entirely in the axial direction of the hollow body 81. The fiber composite impact-absorbing structure 80 can absorb impact energy in the axial direction of the hollow body 81. Further, a fiber orientation of the web element 82 allows the fiber composite impact-absorbing structure 80 to absorb impact energy in a direction inclined with respect to the axial direction of the hollow body 81.